The Flower And The Artist
by Endless.Nonsense
Summary: In the window, she saw a tall figure, with long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, with bangs covering thier left eye. The person was wearing a long black cloak, with a red cloud pattern on it. Ino was frightened by the look in his face. Amusement.
1. A Reflection In The Window

Hey everyone! I woke up this morning, and I had a sudden urge to write an InoXDeidara fic.

I'm not exactly expecting many reveiws, because InoXDei is kind of a rare crack pairing..

**I Do Not Own Naruto, _But I Wish I Did._**

* * *

Chapter One: 

A young kunoichi sat on the floor of her bedroom, up against her bed. Her long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, leaving bangs hanging over her right eye. She had one leg pressed up against her chest, and her other outstretched, against her dresser. Her light blue eyes were now red, and swollen. She had obviously been crying. After seeing her crush, and her rival together, she couldn't handle it. Even though she had thought she was over the Uchiha when he had left, she had not expected her feelings to follow him back.

Ino decided that she had done enough crying, she was sick of loseing to Sakura. She stood up, and walked into her bathroom, and looked into the mirror. She saw how red her eyes were, and she did not want her father to see how much she had been crying, so, she stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes. Ino decided to change into her pajamas, since it was late anyways. She pulled the ribbon out of her hair, and let the long locks flow towards her back. Ino sighed to herelf, and grabbed the pruple silk pajamas she had left on the counter, and changed into them. Once she was finished, Ino looked back into the mirror, and saw here eyes were now back to the normal shade of calming blue.

She opened the door to the bathroom, and looked down the main hallway of the Yamanaka Manor. There were no lights on, making it seem like a darkenning cave as Ino walked down it, towards the kitchen. The floorboard squeeked loudly under her foot as she took another step. Once she reached the kitchen, she turned on the light, and grabbed a clean cup off of the counter. She filled it with water from the tap, and when she was about to take a sip, she heard the floorboard squeek. She jumped st the sudden noise. "Dad?" She called out. There was no answer. She shrugged it off, thinking it was just her imagination. Ino closed her eyes, and drank her water, and turned to the sink, placing the cup inside of it, and looked up at the window.

In the window, she saw a reflection of a tall figure, with long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, with bangs covering thier left eye. The person was wearing a long black cloak, with a red cloud pattern on it. But that wasn't what had scared her. Ino was frightened by the look on his face, a look of amusement. He quickly placed a hand over her mouth, and pressed her against his body, making her unable to move. "Don't squirm, it will make this all the more painful on your accord, yeah." He used a tone to match his expression.

The next thing Ino knew, there was an explosion of pain at her side, and she blacked out.

* * *

Please Reveiw! 

I'm not afraid of constructive critisism.. I want to know how I can make my stories better..

.. Toodles!


	2. The Blondes Collide!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad that my stories could bring enjoyment to so many!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Deidara:** Endless.Nonsence does not own Naruto, but she does own this story.

* * *

Chapter Two: 

Ino awoke, but she didn't open her eyes. She felt herself laying on something hard, but.. It was moving, and quickly at that. She felt the wind blowing through her untied hair.

"I see you're awake, un." A boy said. She recognised this voice, the voice of her captor. She heard the voice coming from behind her.

Ino opened her eyes, only to see a dark sky. She sat up quickly, and around her, was nothing but wind. The only thing holding up her and her captor, was a large bird, that looked as though it was made of clay. Ino paniced, and stood up quickly, nearly falling off. "Shit!"

The boy grabbed her around the waist before she fell. "You should be more careful, a fall like that could kill even the greatest of shinobi. Yeah."

Ino's heart raced. She was completely terrified. She was just saved, from an Akatsuki member. In between death. He could easily drop her, but, if he was going too, why had he saved her? To gain her trust? She felt him pulling her back onto the large clay bird. "Who exactly are you?"

"I am Deidara, yeah." He said simply, looking at her. "And you are Ino, of the Yamanaka Clan. Am I right?"

Ino nodded. "Why did you take me away from my home? I was doing something important!"

"You call crying important? Uchiha is going to die soon anyways. Don't cry over him, un." Deidara stated.

Ino shook her head in disbelief. "You were following me! But, how? Why?"

The boy smirked. He was interested in this girl. She was roudy, and annoying a few days ago, but now, she seemed somewhat calm, and slightly afraid. "You are a shinobi, correct?" After a small nod from Ino, he continued. "Than you are familar with being able to hide your chakra level. Well, we in the Akatsuki, can reach a level where not even the Hyuugas could see us, un. And we captured you, to fullfil our plan. We cannot tell you what it is though, because that would ruin the fun. Yeah."

Ino just stared at him. "But why me? What makes me so special?" Ino had doubted herself for so long, she could not see why the Akatsuki would want her.

"I cannot tell you that, yeah."

"Can you at least tell me, what the hell are we riding on?" Ino asked, she was still unsure if the thing was stable enough. It looked like it would break at any second.

"This is my art, un." Deidara smiled.

Ino examined it closely. Deidara's smile grew. He loved it when people admired his art. "You could have done better, Deidara." Ino smirked. She knew he wouldn't kill her, if she was needed. Shikamaru taught her to take advantage of any situation, and this is what she planned to do. She wanted to see if he was stupid enough to let any of the plans slip out.

Deidara's smile vanished, and was quickly replaced with an angry frown. "What are you talking about? It's perfect, yeah!"

Ino shook her head. "No.. There is no texture on the feathers what-so-ever, and look at the head, it's so smooth! It should at least have some feathers showing where the head ends, and where the neck begins. If you were truely an artist, you would have seen it."

Deidara just glared at her. Sure, she was pretty, but wow, was she annoying. "You have no right! You are no artist, you are just a flower girl!"

"Floral Arranging is art! It may not be this kind of art, but its still art! My art, is not meaningless, like some stupid clay statue. Mine gives off beauty!" Ino shouted. She hates being called 'just some flower girl' She had to protect her honor! Or at least, what was left of it.

Deidara just stared at the girl. He was not only interested, now he was roused. She had the guts to stand up to an Akatsuki member, when she could easily die."You're either brave, or stupid to be standing up to me, yeah. I'll take it as bravery, and I will respect that."

Ino's words were suddenly caught in her throat. Respect is just as good as honor, right? Once her words came back to her, she smiled slightly. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. Suddenly, Deidara grabbed her wrists, and tied them together, than he placed a blindfold over her eyes.

"Sorry Ino, but I cannot let you see where we are going from now on, yeah." He said calmly.

Ino felt the bird tip, and she nearly fell off, until Deidaras arms came to her rescue, and wraped around her waist again. Ino smiled slightly. "Thanks.."

"You still should be more careful, yeah." He pulled her closer to him. "The skies are a dangerous place."

Ino nodded, to prove she heard him, and closed her eyes. It wouldn't make any difference if she had them open or closed, except for the overwhelming feeling of tiredness, that had swept her away, into a deep sleep.

Deidara knew this, because suddenly, the girl fell onto his chest. He smiled to himself. "It's to bad you're going to hate me, after we kill your Father, un."

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

Review, and tell me what you think!

..Until next time.. Toodles!


	3. The Next Mission

Guess what everyone? It's chapter three!  
In exchange for this chapter being so long, with such a short wait between chapters, I might take a break from writing, only for a few days. I'm sorry about my spelling and grammer mistakes.. Don't mind them, please..

**Deidara:** Why am I always the one who has to say it?  
**Endless.Nonsence:** -glares at Deidara-  
**Deidara: **Fine, fine, yeah. Endless.Nonsence does not own Naruto. Happy, yeah?  
**Endless.Nonsence: -**nods-, smiling Yes, I am.

* * *

Chapter Three: 

Deidara carried Ino down the dark, damp halls of the Akatsuki Headquarters. The halls were long, and twisted, like a maze. There were many doors along the stone walls, but most of them were just for show, if opened, it would open to the same stone wall. Deidara untied, and unblindfolded Ino as soon as he walked inside of the Headquarters, and yet, she slept through everything, just as he had hoped. He looked down the hall, to see the four-way fork on the hallway. He looked down the four hallways, and than back down the one he had been walking down, and he walked into the centre of the cross-over, only to vanish into thin air.

Deidara appeared infront of a large wooden door, and backed into it, pushing it open. He did not want to wake the sleeping chunin in his arms. Deidara looked down the dimly-lit hallway, expertly knowing exactly where he was going. After a few more twisting hallways, Deidara opened a door, just like he did with the larger wooden one. He smiled, and sighed, as he walked into his bedroom. There was a large bed, positioned against the far wall, and beside it, in the corner, was a small bedside table, with a large black book on it. Deidara wrote down all of his missions in it, just so he could check them off, and brag to everyone how many missions he had been on while he was in the Akatsuki. He smiled to himself, knowing he had another one to be checked off. Deidara took a few steps towards his bed, and placed the sleeping girl onto it carefully. He silently walked over to the large black book, and flipped through many pages, until he found the current mission. He checked it off, and looked at the next one. It clearly read 'Set a trap for Inoichi Yamanaka, using Ino Yamanaka as bait, than kill him.'

Deidara looked at the sleeping girl, and shook his head. Akatsuki members are supposed to be ruthless, and dangerous. Why was he feeling so hesitant? Was he sick? No.. He felt perfectly fine. Except, he could not explain these feelings he had, whenever the Yamanaka girl smiled. Deidara shrugged it off, as he set the book back down.

There was a knock on the open door, as a tall, brown haired boy, wearing an orange mask stood there. The mask covered his whole face, except his right eye. The boy waved at Deidara, and pointed at Ino. "You got her! Good job Deidara-Senpai!"

Deidara ran over to him, and slapped the boy on the back of the head. "Shut up! Can't you see the girl is sleeping? Yeah!"

The boy stammered back. "I'm sorry Senpai.. I didn't know you cared." The boy said in a whipser.

Deidara looked at Ino, than back at the boy. "I do not care for this girl, un. She is just a mission. I just don't want her waking up. Now, Tobi.. Get out."

Tobi sighed. "You said you would train with me today! Come on Deidara-Senpai! Please?!" Tobi said eagerly, practically jumping up and down on the spot. He really respected Deidara, and wanted his opinion on his newest fighting style.

Deidara shook his head. "I have a mission, yeah. Tobi, if you can't respect Leaders orders, you should not be apart of the Akatsuki. Yeah." He knew it was harsh, but it had to be said. Everyone else in the Akatsuki didn't go out and train while looking after a hostage. It just wasn't right. Deidara was just about to close the door, when he saw his partner look to the ground in shame. "Look Tobi, yeah. I'm sorry, but it is true. I cannot go training with you, because I have to watch the girl. Yeah."

Tobi looked up, and hugged Deidara tightly. "I know Deidara-Senpai. When is the killing dated, and where is it?"

Deidara thought back to the note that he had left Inoichi Yamanaka. Even though it was only a few hours ago, he almost forgot. "It is a week from now, near the Village of Taki, yeah."

Tobi nodded. "I want to help you.."

Deidara nodded slowly. Truth was, Deidara needed the help. "You only watch the girl. I want to do the killing, un. Oh, but be warned. If Inoichi brings any reinforcements, we have to kill the girl immediatly un." Deidara was hesitant saying these words. Deidara felt this weird turning feeling in his stomach. He couldn't have any feelings towards the blonde kunoichi, could he? Deidara shook his head clear of these thoughts. Impossible. Akatsuki members can not fall in love. They could get killed for saying the word out of context.

Tobi nodded, and looked at Ino. "She is waking up, Senpai."

Deidara turned around quickly, looking at the girl. Tobi was right. Her blue eyes fluttered open, and she stared at the two Akatsuki members. She jumped slightly, as if she were suprised that she was there. Than she relaxed slightly, sitting up. She stretched out her arms, and turned her body, placing her bare feet on the floor, but she didn't stand. She smiled at Tobi, as if happy to meet the new dangerous criminal. "Morning."

Deidara smiled, and walked over to the bed, and sat beside her. "Ino, this is my partner, Tobi. We have been partners since Sasori-Danna died..Yeah."

Ino side-glanced at Deidara, and was looking at his hands, as if there was something written on them. She leant over, and noticed two small mouthes, on the middle of each palm, grinning at her. She jumped back, and backed against the wall. "What the heck are those?"

Deidara shook his head. "These are my hands, yeah. Don't they teach you anything in the Leaf Village?"

"No.. Those! On your hands!" Ino was half disgusted, half intrigued.

"Ooh. Those are what feed the chakra into my creations, yeah. Watch." Deidara reached into the small pouch on his waist, and the small mouth on his right hand licked some up, and engulfed it into the hand. It seemed to be chewing it up, until the mouth spit it out. Deidara just gave it a simple squeeze, and the clay clump, turned into a small spider. Deidara threw it onto the ground. "Tobi, demonstration. Yeah."

Tobi shook his head. "Not again Senpai.. The last one hurt!"

"Thats the point, un." He said, as the small spider crawled towards him. "Ino, watch my art closely, you will like this. You tend to like fire. Yeah" Deidara made the handsign of the tiger, and simply stated. "Art is a bang, yeah" The small clay spider made a large explosion infront of Tobi, who jumped up, and ran down the hall.

Ino clapped slightly, laughing at Tobi's reaction. "What do you mean, I tend to like fire?" She gave Deidara a suspisious look, and crossed her arms.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy watching Sasuke Uchiha practice his fire jutsus, yeah." Deidara said, looking back at her.

Ino looked at the black sheets of the bed. Deidara was right.

Flashback

Ino was walking along the road, when she noticed some light coming from the Uchiha House. She decided to investigate. She walked into the backyard, where she saw a tall, raven haired boy. She recognised him as Sasuke Uchiha. Her heart raced, and she took a few steps closer, onto to see a pink-haired Kunoichi running down the dock. She hugged the Uchiha tightly, and kissed him.

Ino couldn't bear to watch this anymore. She now knew that it was Sakura that Sasuke had liked all along, not her. Ino turned, and ran, as fast as she could, to her room, so nobody would see her cry.

End Flashback

Ino felt tears beginning to form in her eyes at the thought of the Uchiha and the Haruno together. Ino really liked Sasuke, but, if she showed this weakness to the Akatsuki, would they exploit it? She wiped her eyes, and stared at the stone walls.

Deidara looked into the Yamanaka girls eyes, and noticed the sadness, and pain hidden in them. "You love that kid, don't you? Un."

Ino shook her head, still not looking away from the wall. "No.. Not anymore."

"You don't have to lie to m-" Deidara was cut off, by a hurt voice.

"I'm not lying to you, Deidara. He has hurt me too much.."

Deidara nodded. "I transported your things into that corner over there, get dressed, and I'll be waiting for you outside the room, yeah. Oh, and if you're not out in ten minutes, I'm coming in to fetch you.. I'm starving, and I can't wait too much longer for food. Yeah." Deidara stood up, and walked over to the door quickly. Before he closed the door, he heard Ino standing up, and walking towards the corner that Deidara pointed out. He closed the door, and leaned against the wall, looking down the hall.

Ino picked up her clothing, and smiled. She quickly changed. She noticed the fishnets and a long purple ribbon laying on the ground, and picked them up. "He didn't forget any of the little details.." She grinned, and put the fishnets on over her knees, and elbows, and pulled her hair tightly into a high ponytail, leaving the bangs hang down over her right eye. She sighed, as a small peice of hair fell out of the ponytail on the left side by her ear. She reached into the pouch on her shirt, and smiled, as she found her usual purple clip. She pinned her hair up, and walked towards the door.

Deidara heard her footsteps, and waited for her to open the door. He held her ninja headband tightly in his hand, because he had forgotten to give it to her earlier. He saw the door open, and he held out the band to her. "Sorry, I forgot about this, yeah."

Ino looked down at it, and shook her head. "It.. Doesn't go with my new outfit.." She lied. That wasn't the real reason she didn't wear it anymore. The true reason, is because when Sasuke left, Ino felt as if she betrayed the village, because she still loved him. So she stopped wearing her headband about a half a year later.

"You should at least keep it with you, yeah." Deidara had never realized she had no headband on when he was planning how to catch her, how could he have not seen it?

Ino took it, and nodded. "Thanks.." She shoved it into her Kunai pouch, and walked down the hall.

"Ino, you're going the wrong way, yeah. The kitchen is this way.." Deidara pointed the opposite way that Ino was walking. He walked over to her, and grabbed her hand, and pulled her the way of the kitchen.

Ino shrugged, and looked down at his hand, and suddenly, she felt something soft, and wet on her palm. "Deidara.." He ignored her. "Deidara! Your hand is licking me!" She tried to pull her hand away, but Deidara just laughed.

"Sorry, yeah. They tend to have a mind of thier own." Deidara released her hand, and pointed ahead. "Take a left up there." After a few long hallways, they finally arrived at another large door. "There are at least five other Akatsuki members in this room, don't be afraid, they won't hurt you, un."

"Pfft. Like I'm scared of a few S-Class criminals. They won't do anything to me." Ino said. She was afraid, but, she knew that she was needed for something, and if she was needed to be dead, Deidara would have killed her already. Ino pushed the door open gracefully, and walked into the room. She saw at least six other Akatsuki members. Three were sitting around a table, playing a card game, one was at a large fridge, and two were sitting on a large couch on the other side of the room, talking to eachother, but as soon as Ino opened the door, everyone turned to look at her. Ino looked at each one carefully, as Deidara walked in behind her.

"You hungry, un?" He whispered in her ear.

Ino shook her head, unwilling to speak infront of everybody.

Deidara shrugged, and walked over to the fridge. "Kisame, stop eating all the meat, yeah! Zetsu will go after you if you eat all of his food, un." He said, looking at the large Akatsuki member by the fridge.

Ino looked over at him. He was tall, and had spiked blue hair, and a large sword strapped to his back. That was all Ino could see, since he was facing away from her. Her gaze turned to the three playing cards. There was what looked like a giant venus fly trap, wraped in an Akatsuki cloak, it was closed, and yet still playing cards. This confused Ino, as she examined the other two. One was tall, and had long raven coloured hair, who looked strangely like Sasuke. The man sitting in between them, Ino knew was Tobi. Ino waved at him, who haved back, and beckoned her over. Ino took a few slow steps towards the boy, and looked at the raven haired boy.

"Ino! I want you to meet a few people. This is Itachi Uchiha. You may have heard of him..And that over there is Zetsu, do NOT get to close to him." Tobi said, he sounded happy.

Ino's gaze sharpened at the word 'Uchiha'. Itachi looked up at her, his onyx eyes showing no emotion. He said nothing. Ino just stared at him, as if he were a terrible monster. Itachi looked into her eyes, and sighed, speaking with no emotion in his voice. "You know, I would kill you for looking at me like that."

Ino glared at him. How dare he say that to her? He had no right! He killed his family, and left Sasuke to suffer! He was a monster..

Itachi suddenly appeared behind her, grabbing her ponytail, holding her in place, and he pulled out a kunai. "Look girl, if you don't stop looking at me, I'll kill you. I don't care what Leader will do."

Deidara turned around quickly, and shot an angry glare at Itachi. "Itachi! Leave her alone, yeah!"

At this point, the two on the couch were staring at the crowd around the table. One of them standing up. He had whitish-grey hair, combed neatly behind his head. his cloak was open, revealing his chest, and a long chain. What stuck out most about this man, was his three bladed sythe, secured on his back.

Ino closed her eyes tightly, and kicked Itachis leg, with enough force to break it. He jumped back, releasing the girls hair, letting her free. When he spoke, he used the same tone of voice, as if he didn't care. "You're not fast enough."

The white haired man walked up to Ino, and bowed lightly. "I am Hidan. Let me apoligize for my comrades behavior. He needs anger management, but since we are all S-Class criminals, nobody will help him." Hidan grined towards Itachi, and looked at Deidara, who was storming towards him angrily. He returned his gaze back to the blonde girl infront of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Yamanaka."

Ino waved at him. "Hey." She laughed, as Deidara threatened to lick Itachi.

Hidan's grin grew. He had always thought a girls voice sounded sexiest in the morning.

"Look, yeah. If you don't leave Ino alone, you will have me, and the rest of the Akatsuki to deal with, un." He held his hand out to Itachi's face, the mouth on his palm drooling with anticipation, awaiting the cheek that was infront of it. Deidara easily pressed his hand against Itachi's cheek, and pulled it away, leaving a long, wet streak along his cheek. Deidara laughed. "I win, yeah." Itachi glared at Deidara, and stormed out of the room angrily. Deidara turned, and grinned childishly to the rest of the room. "Danna would have been proud, yeah."

* * *

Please, review! I will be waiting for at least 33 reviews before I start writing the next chapter!  
Anywhoo.. Toodles..  
P.s.. If anyone has any idea's, on how to complete Deidara's mission, please, let me know.. I'm still thinking that through.. Please and thanks!! 


	4. Why is he here?

I'm back with Chapter Four! I'm sorry for the long wait, I won't do that to you guys anymore.  
Don't mind my Typo's.. I tend to have many of them.. -.-'  
Anyways.. Deidara!  
**Deidara:** What the hell do you want, Un?  
**Endless.Nonsence: **Deidara, One: Be nice, you don't want our readers to turn against you, do you?! And two: Now is your que.  
**Deidara:** I'm not going to say it again.. Yeah.  
**Endless.Nonsence: **If you don't I could get sued, thrown in jail, and end up not being able to write more, ending up that nobody will be able to see how this story ends..  
**Deidara:** Well So-rry. She does not own Naruto, but she does own this story, and the theme of it, yeah.

* * *

Chapter Four

Three days after Ino was introduced to the group in the kitchen, her and Deidara were sitting on his bed. Ino had not seen daylight in over four days, and she was getting irritated. She still had no idea why she was there, or why she hadn't looked for a way out yet. She had a slight feeling that she didn't want to leave, because of the blonde Shinobi beside her. She smiled at him, even though they sat in silence, doing absolutely nothing, they were never bored. Ino had always wondered why.

Deidara loved the time he had spent with the kunoichi. He had always wondered why she had never thought of him as a criminal, and why she had thought of him as a friend. Deidaras mind usually wandered, wondering what would happen if they turned out to be more than friends. He saw Ino smiling at him, which brought an instant smile to his face. He didn't know why he was so attracted to her, or why she stuck around. But, he didn't mind it.

"Deidara.." Ino spoke quietly, still smiling. She had a trace of happiness in her voice, but it was mostly covered by a hint of pleading. "Can we go for a walk.. Outside?" She looked into his eyes hopefully.

Deidara sighed, and looked at the ground. If she ran away, the mission would be over, and he would be kicked out of the Akatsuki, or killed, but the worst part of her running away would be.. She would have run away from him. On the other hand, maybe she didn't want to run, and she simply wanted to see the sky.. "Alright, we can go for a short walk, un."

What happened next, surprised Deidara. Ino had moved closer to him, and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you Deidara! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you, Ino.. Yeah." Deidara smiled, and stood up, Ino following this movement. "We will go to a place I go to a lot, I think you will like it, un."

Ino nodded. "Anything to see the sun again.."

Deidara grabbed the girl's hand, and the two suddenly appeared in a small clearing of a forest, the sound of rushing water coming from behind them, proving to Ino that there was a flowing river nearby. She looked up, and squinted her eyes as she saw the sun, and the beautiful blue sky was flooded with large, white clouds. Ino smiled at the thought of being able to be out on a beautiful day like this, but her smile turned to a frown. She had never been away from home this long, unless she was on a mission. She kind of was on a mission.. Someone else's mission. But, what was bothering Ino most was.. What happens to her when the mission was over?

"Ino, are you alright? Un." Deidara asked, looking at her.

Ino nodded, and forced a smile. "I just wish I could go home for just a few minutes.. I want to see my father, and my team.. I bet they are all worried sick.."

Deidara sighed, and looked at the sky. "Ino, we aren't supposed to go back, in case you run, yeah." He heard Ino sigh, and Deidara shook his head. "Fine.. I will allow you to go back to Konoha, under my supervision. You will be allowed to see your team, but I will not allow you to see your father, yeah."

At these words, Ino flung her arms around Deidara, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Deidara! You're the greatest!"

"Ino.. The only problem is, I cannot be seen in Konoha, and you cannot be taken out of my sight, yeah." He looked into Ino's eyes, and saw disappointment glaze over them. Deidara felt a swelling feeling coming from his chest, and sighed. "But.. If you really want to go.. I guess I could take you, but I have to stay hidden, yeah."

Ino smiled, but the glazed look in her eyes didn't fade. She soon heard a splashing sound, coming from the river behind her, and than she heard footsteps. "Deidara, someone is here!"

Deidara grinned, and placed his hand inside the small pouch of clay. He soon felt the tongue reach out, and take a small amount of clay, but Deidara waited to pour the chakra into it, he had to see who it was. His eyes flickered towards the blonde, who was completely unarmed. Deidara held out his arm, and grabbed Ino, pulling her behind him. "Stay behind me, un. It's safer.."

The footsteps grew steadily louder, and suddenly, Ino sensed a familiar chakra. It was that of a shadow user, and her first thought rang of her team-mate, until she realized this chakra was much too strong to be Shikamaru's. "Deidara, be careful.. Watch the shadows carefully.."

"Ino, I know what I'm doing.. Yeah." Deidara had a focused tone in his voice. His left hand reached up and pulled his hair aside, revealing a grey tracker scope over his left eye. There was only one button along the side, and there was a small scroll underneath it. Deidara pressed the button, and it made a quiet _click._ "One.." Deidara saw an outline of two Shinobi, but that wasn't good enough. He had to know who they were. _Click._ "Two.." Deidara counted. He could now make out certain details about the two Shinobi. They had black hair, pulled up into a ponytail, and had pure black eyes. They had a family resemblance that he could see, and he distinctly knew it was a father and son. _Click. _"Three." Deidara was determined to see their Ninja Headbands. He glanced at the shorter boy, the one he presumed to be the son, and saw it on his arm. Bingo. He was from Konoha. "Ino, hide.. These two are Konoha Shinobi, I can see them coming through the trees, un."

"Two? I know who it is!" Ino grinned to herself. She knew it was Shikamaru, but she also knew his chakra wasn't that strong. This would explain why she sensed a stronger presence. The Nara family's chakra moulds together when they are all together, giving enemies the feeling of one great enemy, instead of a bunch of them. Ino knew that Shikamaru's father, Shikato, was with him.

Ino watched as a shadow crept out of the trees, and Ino knew they had seen Deidara, and wanted to contain him. "This isn't good, Deidara, move!" She quickly pushed Deidara out of the way, just as the shadow connected with her feet. As soon as it did, Her feet were forced to move forward, as Shikamaru walked out of the bushes. His chunin vest covered most of his chest, as his fishnet shirt was sticking out near the bottom. He released the jutsu, and stared at Ino. She smiled at him, because for the first time in his life, he looked completely stunned, and at a loss for words. She decided to speak first. "Hey."

"I-Ino? What are you doing here? Who the hell is he? Are you okay?" There three questions flew out of Shikamaru's mouth so quickly, it sounded like a jumble. Ino had never seen him this confused.

Ino grinned, and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much.." She wanted to avoid questions, because she didn't have the answers to give.

Deidara soon walked over to Ino, and glared at Shikamaru. He recognised him as Ino's team-mate. Why hadn't he realized it before? The hair was a complete give-away.

Ino looked around. "I know it's not only you that is here Shikamaru, where is your Dad? I need to talk to him.."

Shikamaru pointed behind him. "In the bushes. Ino.. Tell me what's going on.. Your Dad told Chouji and I that you were just sick.. That's why you have been missing training." Ino looked into his eyes, and saw a look of concern. "We asked to visit you, but he said he couldn't allow it.. Why would he lie to us?"

Ino looked at the ground, she was unable to answer. She didn't know what to say. Ino was contemplating telling him the whole story, but that would result in nothing.

Deidara looked to the spot where Shikamaru was pointing, and pressed the button one last time, and it returned to normal sight. "Shikato Nara, please step out of the trees, yeah."

Deidara watched, as a tall man, also wearing a chunin vest, walked out of the bushes. He had the same hairstyle as his son, but his eyes seemed angry. "Who are you?" He growled at the blonde Shinobi in front of him.

Deidara looked down at his clouded cloak, and grinned. "Isn't it obvious? I'm an Akatsuki member, un. Doesn't your village show you a black book of criminals or something? Yeah." Deidara was amazed. Nobody knew him!

Shikamaru turned to Deidara, and glared at him. "Why are you with Ino?"

Ino looked at her feet. "Because he kidnapped me." Her voice was quiet. Ino was amazed that Shikamaru had heard her. She didn't want to tell him this, but she had too. "Mr. Nara, please don't tell my father about this.. I don't want him to worry more than he already does.."

Shikato stared at Ino, completely stunned. Ino was practically begging him not to do anything about this. His best friend's child was in the arms of an Akatsuki member, he had to do something about this. "I have to tell someone about this, Ino."

"No, you don't. It is my concern.." Ino was getting slightly angry. She did want to go home, but she didn't want to leave Deidara.

A breeze blew passed the four Shinobi, and Ino shivered. It's not that she was cold, she just had a bad feeling about something. She didn't know what it was yet, but she knew that it couldn't be anything good. She pushed the stray hairs out of her face, and looked at Shikamaru. "Please, Shikamaru.. If you care.. Let me handle this on my own."

Shikamaru simply stared at his team-mate in silence. He was considering allowing her to do it, but them he realised, she might not come home. "Ino.. Please.. Just come home with us.. And we won't have to take you by force."

Deidara grabbed his arm tightly, and didn't let go. "I will not allow you to take her.. Un."

Ino watched as Shikamaru struggled to get out of his grasp, mostly because Deidara was cutting off the circulation in his arm. Shikato grabbed Ino, and flipped her over his shoulder. Deidara heard her scream, and shout for him to put her down. Deidara turned his head towards the eldest Nara, and glared at him, his hand now pouring an immense amount of chakra into it. He had to get her back, even if it meant killing these two. "Put her down, before I force you to, yeah."

Shadows soon twisted up Deidaras legs, wrapping around his arms, and holding him in place. "Leave my father out of this. He is just trying to bring his best friends daughter home."

Deidara snapped his head to face Shikamaru, and shot him one of the evilest looks he could muster at the moment. "She s home, with me!" The mouth on his hand opened, and spit out the small amount of clay. Deidara gave it a light squeeze, and three tiny spiders were formed. "Now, put her down! Yeah!" He dropped two of the spiders, and they slowly crawled towards Shikato.

Shikato saw these two crawling towards him, and he jumped behind his son. "What the hell are those?" He stared at them, and put a tighter hold on the squirming Ino. "Stop squirming! It will put me under the impression that you do not want to go home!"

Deidara glared at Shikato. He had never been more insulted in his life. 'What are those?" Pfft! They're art of course! But, this guy obviously wouldn't know decent art if it came up, and exploded on his ass.

Ino didn't cease, at these words, she squirmed more. It's not like she didn't want to go home, she just hated being the damsel in distress. "Look Mr. Nara, if you are still holding me like this, you don't know me at all.." She eyed his Kunai pouch, and reached down to grab one. She successfully took one in her hand, and she held it to the back of his neck. "Put me down.. I am old enough to take care of myself.. I do not need a babysitter!"

Shikamaru released the jutsu, and placed a calm hand over Ino's, and pulled the Kunai away from his father's neck, and pushing Ino to the ground. "Calm down.. There is no need to kill someone Ino.."

"I don't plan on killing anyone.. But if you don't get out of here, those little spiders will explode, and we will all be hurt. I suggest you leave.. I will be back to see you in a few days. Promise." She added the last word, because of the serious look on Shikamaru's face. She pulled him into a quick hug, than stashed the Kunai in her pouch for an emergency.

"Good bye Ino, take good care of yourself.." Shikato said, taking a good look at the two spiders on the forest floor. They simply looked like little clay balls, with eight strips of paper sticking out of the side.

Shikamaru just hung his head in defeat. He couldn't stand to just walk away, when he was so close to bringing her home. Ino placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and forced a smile onto he face. Shikamaru knew it was a fake smile. Ino was a horrible liar, and even worse when trying to convince someone about something. but he smiled back anyways, and slowly walked away. Ino saw a small clay spider latched to the middle of the back of Shikato's vest, and she quickly snatched it off.

This encounter reminded Ino of an important question she needed to ask Deidara. She turned to him, and he had a disappointed look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She took a step towards him, and he looked into her eyes.

"Ino, they want to take you away from me. Yeah." Deidara answered quietly. He quickly grabbed her arm, and the two appeared back in Deidaras room. "The rest of the Akatsuki will think we have been in here the whole time, un."

Ino looked around the dark room. Nothing had changed, except more and more of Ino's clothing were scattered around the room, littering the floor. "Deidara.. Why am I really here?"

Deidaras heart skipped a beat. He had been dreading this question. The first thought that came into his head was.. "Because I love you, yeah." It was all so sudden, Deidara couldn't stop himself. He truly did love the girl, but he couldn't tell her about the mission, he would get in more trouble in he did.

Ino stared at the blonde Shinobi in front of her. She did not know if she should scream, or jump for joy. Her heart was pounding, and the boy turned to look into her eyes. His eyes were bright, and full of passion. Ino knew instantly that Deidara wasn't lying. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, as if her heart had swelled up three times it's size, and blocked off her vocal cords. She finally found her words, and managed to squeak them out. "Y-you love me?"

Deidara nodded. "I know it may sound sudden, but I have never been more sure of anything in my life." He took a step towards Ino, and got steadily closer. "I'm sorry I took you away from your home, but.. this is the only way I could be with you.. I had to take you away from the pain that the Uchiha boy but you through. I don't want you to cry anymore, un." His lips curled into a slight smile, and took one last tiny step towards Ino, so that the two blondes were no more than six inches apart.

"That is.. The sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.." She felt a small blush creep over her cheeks.

Deidaras heart skipped a beat. This girl was doing that to her a lot lately.. He leaned in towards her. "I'm so happy you are here, yeah."

Ino knew his intentions, and yet, she couldn't stop herself from following his movements. Her heart was beating faster in her chest, she was surprised it didn't explode. Deidara was the only guy to make her feel this way. She felt her hands start to shake slightly. She didn't know why, so she tried to stop it them from shaking.

Their lips were centimetres apart, where there was a loud knock on the door. "Deidara, get your ass out of there right now!" Itachi's voice rang.

Deidara let out what sounded like a growl come from the back of his throat. He pulled away from Ino, and turned towards the door. "What the hell do you want, Uchiha?"

"I just thought I would check on you two.. You have been in there for a very long time." Itachi called through the door, a great amount of amusement was plastered all over the tone of his voice.

Deidara rolled his eyes, and said sarcastically "I was just about to kill her, un."

"Deidara that isn't funny. If you kiss her, you both could end up worse off than killed." Itachi said.

Deidara stared at the open door, with wide eyes. "H-how do you know? How did you-" He stopped dead, and turned to Ino, who was staring at the door completely confused.

"The sharingan is a beautiful thing to have, Deidara. It is amazing, the things you could see." Can his answer.

"Ino.. You should go to bed.. We have a big day tomorrow." Deidara said, turning towards her. He heard footsteps walking away from the room, and they were obviously Itachi's. Deidara saw Ino giving him the I-will-if-you-will look. "Fine, un." Deidara grinned, and pushed Ino onto the bed playfully, and laid down beside her. "But if you want me to sleep, I am sleeping on my own bed, yeah."

Ino raised an eyebrow, and rolled against the wall, away from him. "Deidara, no way!"

"I will only be sleeping, yeah." He still had the playful grin on his face, and he rolled towards her, pressing her against the wall as he rested his head on her arm. "You know you want to, yeah."

"You know, Deidara, you are too smug for your own good. I'm serious! Get off!" She laughed, and playfully pushed him off of her arm.

"Fine, I will go sleep on the couch, yeah." He faked a hurt voice, but Ino laughed, because it rang with amusement. He stood up slowly, and grinned at her, while walking towards the door. "I will call on you tomorrow morning, yeah." He opened the door slowly, and took a few steps into the hallway, letting the door swing closed. He walked slowly down the hall, his footsteps echoing throughout the cavern, and down the hallway. Deidara had always detested living in a cave, because of how everything echoed. He shrugged it off, and vanished into thin air, appearing back on the couch. Deidara snuggled himself into the back of the couch, and closed his eyes, thinking of how the mission will go tomorrow.

* * *

Well? What'd ya'll think? Worth the wait?  
I'm sorry if it wasn't.. The mission will go on in the next chapter, I already started writing it, so it should be up before you know it!

Please review, tell me what you all think!  
I love you all.. In a non-sexual way. XD

Toodles..:)


	5. The Mission

Chapter five...  
Chapter five...  
**CHAPTER FIVE!!  
**Has it sunk in yet? Yes! This is chapter five!!

**Endless.Nonsence: **Deidara, since you are so annoyed of saying it.. I will get someone else to. Someone who is better at it than you anyways.  
**Tobi: **Tobi is a good boy, and will say anything Endless.Nonsence want him too!  
**Deidara: **What? Him?! Why him? He's an idiot! Yeah!  
**Tobi: **You are sick of saying it, remember?  
**Deidara: **Shut up Tobi. She does not own Naruto..  
**Tobi: **You were right.. It did work!  
**Endless.Nonsence: **I will be using an idea that isn't mine either. It is the way that someone dies.. My best friend Ashley gave me the idea from her story. I will not give anything away yet.

* * *

Chapter Five: 

Deidara knocked on the door of his bedroom, and opened it. He peered into the dark room, to see a sleeping figure on the bed. He smiled to himself, as he saw a flash of blonde hair as the figure rolled over. He silently walked over to the bed, and sat down on the edge of the matress. He leaned over to check if the person was awake, only to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring up at him. These were the eyes of Inoichi Yamanaka. The eyes were filled with signs of hate. Deidara glared at the man in his bed. "Where is Ino, yeah?"

Inoichi pushed Deidara to the ground, and he landed on the stone floor with a loud _thunk_. He pulled out his Katana, and placed the tip at Deidaras neck. "I took her away. I do not want her hanging around with criminal scum like you. Now, die you little peice of shit!" Inoichi made a stabbing motion towards Deidara.

Deidara quickly forced his eyes open, staring up at the ceiling of the main room. He felt a cold sweat on his forehead, and he was breathing heavily. "It was just a dream, get ahold of yourself, un." Deidara told himself that every night since he had been getting those dreams. For the passed three nights. He sat up, and stared at the red rug at his feet. He kept thinking over, and over, that this mission would be a failure. He sighed deeply, and stood up slowly, and put on his sandals. He slowly walked over to the table, and sat down, waiting for Tobi to wake up.

Deidara didn't know how long he was waiting there for, it felt like a few hours. He heard the door open behind him, and he didn't turn to see who it was. He heard a voice mutter a quiet "Good mornin'" The voice sounded of that of Kakuzu.

Deidara just stared at the table, he was sleep deprived because of these damned dreams, he had a mission today that he did not want to do and on top of everything, he had to kill someone, whom the girl he loved cared for deeply. "That all depends on your perspective, yeah."

Deidara felt Kakuzu looking at him, and it gave Deidara a sudden feeling that he should leave, but he didn't. "Wow, someones grumpy this morning." Kakuzu stated, and Deidara felt the eyes lift from him, and the disturbed feeling lifted along with it.

"I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately, shut the fuck up Kakuzu." Deidara stood up, and grabbed his cloak that was hanging from the back of the chair, and he walked out of the door, and stood there, staring down the dark hallway. He saw a tall cloaked figure walking towards him. The figure had smooth hair, and a three bladed sythe strapped to his back. "What the hell are you and Kakuzu doing awake, un? Mission?"

"Yes.. And.. You aren't a morning person, are you Deidara? You should have some coffee, or something." Hidan grinned at Deidara, who glared at him. "Or not. By the way, Ino is awake, and Tobi is looking after her. He is getting her emotionaly prepared for her fathers death today." Hidan let out a slight chuckle, and walked passed Deidara into the main room, and stuck his head out of the door. "I suggest you go check on them." With that, Hidans head disapeared through the door again.

Deidara sighed, but it came out as a slight growl. He soon vanished, and appeared behind his partner, Tobi. "You didn't tell her anything, did you? Un?" He growled into the masked boys ear.

Tobi shook his head. "Not one word was said to Ino, because you said not to tell her, Senpai."

Deidara nodded, and sat down against the wall, right beside the door. He leaned his head against the cold stone, and closed his eyes. Damn.. He wished he could sleep.

Ino was just on the other side of the door, looking at herself in the mirror, making sure every detail was perfect. She giggled to herself, because she hadn't done this since her Genin before Sasuke had left. Ino felt a sharp pain in her chest at the thought of the raven haired boy. Of course, she still loved him, and still cried sometimes at the thought of her acctually losing the man she loved to her pink haired rival. Inos mind filled with thoughts of Deidara, and the pain in her chest lifted slightly, because Ino knew, that this is one guy that she didn't have to fight for. "I love him.." She whispered to herself. "And I will tell him today.." She smiled, as she placed her pouch around her waist, and quickly turned to face the door, as she saw something shine as it fell to the ground.

Ino turned around, only to see her ninja headband, with the Konoha symbol carved into it. She sighed, and simply atared at it, before she bent down to pick it up. She felt her hair falling over her shoulder, as she wrapped her fingers around the headband. Ino thought back to after her battle with the pink haired girl..

_Flashback_

Both Ino and Sakura were leaning against the wall, chatting calmlyy amungst themselves about the fight that they had just had, which they tied. Ino grinned at her rival, and said in a cocky tone. "I'm not going to let you win Sasuke either!"

_End Flashback_

Ino shook the thoughts out of her mind, as she shoved the headband quickly into her pouch. Of course she had been thinking a lot about Sasuke, but she always smiled, despite her true feelings. She forced a smile onto her face, and opened the door to walk into the hallway.

Deidara stood up, and yawned, stretching his arms. "You two ready to go, un?" He didn't open his eyes, until Tobi answered.

"I'm ready.. Now, Deidara, what are the rules for this mission?" Tobi took a step towards Deidara.

Deidara held his hand out, to stop Tobi. "It is my mission, you are on guard duty. If anything happens to Ino, you pay for it, yeah. I will worry about everythign else." He shot Tobi a serious look. "Do you understand that?" Once Tobi nodded, he turned to Ino, his features showing a much more calm expression. "Don't worry, you will not be harmed for this mission. The only reason you are coming is to prove you are alive, and well, yeah."

Ino nodded, and grabbed Deidaras arm. Than, all three of them vanished, and appeared on the very same clay bird Ino remembered riding to the Headquarters on. Deidara lifted Ino onto the bird carefully, and smiled. Ino smiled back, and saw Deidara walking away, and the bird was lifting off. Ino grabbed the bird around the neck, and looked at Deidara. "Aren't you coming on too?"

Deidara shook his head. "He will not go very high up, yeah. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

It was a windy day, but it was a calm breeze. Ino released the birds neck, and sat between it's wings with a shakey feeling resting in her stomach. She didn't know if it was because of the clay bird, or the mission she was going too. She looked at Deidara, and noticed how tired he looked. "Where are we going, anyways?"

Tobi turned to look at Ino, but she was sick of not being able to see his expression, because of that damned mask, but he said in an amused tone. "Right outside of Taki, not far from here."

"Why the Waterfall Village? Whats so special there?" Ino asked.

Tobi noted the hint of confusion in her voice, and he laughed. "That is because we are closest to there. We will be doing the mission at the waterfall."

Ino shrugged, and lay down on the bird. She stared at the shy, and her thoughts floated to Shikamaru and Chouji, and how the trio used to lay down and watch the clouds, and how that is the day, when she knew that they would be friends for life, and that beiing teamed with them would work to their advantage. She was thinking about her team, until she felt the bird land. She closed her eyes, and listened to the sound of rushing water, coming from the waterfall.

Ino heard a familiar voice, the voice of her father. "Where is my daughter?" He sounded angry, yet releived.

She sat up, and smiled at the sight of him. She jumped off of the bird, and tried to run towards him, when Tobi grabbed her around the waist. "Sorry little girl, we need to complete the mission before you go anywhere."

Ino turned to Deidara, who had an apolegetic look on his face as he turned away from the blonde Kunoichi. "Inoichi, prepare to die, yeah!"

Tobi pulled a kunai out from under his cloak, and placed it across Inos neck. "If you even try to fight back, your daughter dies!"

Ino stared at the kunai in Tobis hand, than her glance shifted to her father, who had a defeated look on his face. "Dad.. just go, run!" She left a sharp pain on her leg, as Tobi kicked her, obviously to silence her.

"Ino, I will not run. I am not putting you in harms way.. Do your worst.." He said, turning to Deidara.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Just like that? Most parents would like, at least try to get thier daughters back, un."

Inoichi laughed. "Do you have any idea what happens to a Yamanakas soul once the body is deceased? The sould stays, to protect what is most precious to it. My soul will stay to protect Ino from the likes of you!"

Deidaras hand flew into his clay pouch, as he felt the hand licking up a large chunk of clay. "You son of a bitch.. I will not let you take her away from me, yeah!"

"You have no choice over the matter.. My soul will not rest, until you stay away from my daughter for good!" Inoichi screamed.

Deidara was sick of this guy. Like he was going to believe this soul bull-shit. "Ino, say goodbye to your father, this is the last time you will ever see him again, yeah." He felt the small mouth spit the clay out into his hand, and he could practically feel the chakra pulsing thrugh it.

"Deidara, please, don't!" Ino screamed. She heard Tobi laugh quietly, and she went on. "Daddy, fight back.. Even if Tobi kills me, Deidara will kill him for it.. Because he loves me, and I love him!"

Deidara and Inoichi both looked at Ino, stunned. Inoichi than trned to Deidara, and glared at him. "How dare you? You corrputed my daughter!"

Deidara felt his blood boil at these words. Adding to the fact that Deidara was sleep deprived didn't help. "Prepare to die you asshole! Yeah!" Deidara squeezed the small clump of clay making it form into a small bird, and he let it fly, as Deidara ran over to Inoichi, and forced his mouth open. The small clay bird obediently flew into his mouth, and Deidara jumped back. "Ino.. I suggest you close your eyes, because this is my greatest art performance yet, yeah!" He made the handseal of the tiger, and shouted "Art is a bang, un!"

The ground shook, as the small clay bird exploded, the sound was deafening. Ino screamed, and she felt Tobi turn around quickly, so she wasn't facing her fathers scattered remains. Tears escaped Inos eyes, and fell to the ground. "Dad!"

Deidara staggered backwards, as if unavle to cope with the fact that he had just done that. "Ino.. I'm sorry.. It had to be done, un." He turned to her, but she looked away. "Ino?"

Tobi immediately let her go, placing the kunai back under his cloak. Ino fell to her knees as soon as Tobi let her go, and she just cried harder. "Deidara.. W-why?" She was confused. Ino didn't know whether to hate Deidara for killing her father, or to hug him, because she felt horrible for her loss.

"Ino.. I had to.." Deidara turned his gaze to his partner, and sighed. "Ino.. My mission was to kill your father. I was not looking forward to it, as soon as I gained feelings for you, yeah. I shouldn't have killed him like that, I know.. But he was asking for it.. He said I corrupted you Ino! Yeah!"

Ino wiped the tears from her eyes, shook her head. She couldn't find the strength to get up yet. "Deidara.. Do you remember when you told me, that you wanted to stop the pain? Well.. You just caused more pain, and confusion, than I have ever felt in my life. You did the complete opposite of your objective.. And I hope you are happy!"

Deidara walked over to her slowly, and crouched down beside her. "Ino.. I am so sorry, yeah." Deidara saw the sadness in her eyes, and noticed how much worse it was, when she had seen that damned Uchiha boy with the pink haired girl. Deidara wrapped him arms around Ino, and kissed her forehead. "I promise you.. I will never do anything to hurt you ever again.. Yeah."

"Deidara.. I.. I.." Ino couldn't finish her sentance. She wanted to tell him she was going home, but once she looked into his eyes, she melted into his arms, and she let out a loud sob, and cried on his shoulder.

Deidara patted her back, and he whispered into her ear. "I love you, Ino.."

She forced a smile onto her face, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too.. But.."

When Deidara spoke, there was a hint of sadness in his voice, but Ino could tell he was trying to cover it up. "But you can't stay, because you can never forgive me for what I have done to your father.. Un."

Ino nodded, and separated from the boy. "I'm sorry but, I have to go home." Ino stood up slowly, and turned to walk away, when Deidara grabbed her hand, and stood up, and pressed his lips against hers, than pulled away.

When Deidara seen her stunned look, he simply turned around, and smirked. "That is my promise to you, Ino.. That I will see you again. Yeah."

* * *

Thats it everyone.. This story is COMPLETED. I hope you all liked it.  
I know it's kind of a random ending.. But.. It's late, an it's the best I could come up with at the moment.

Please Reveiw.. I want to know what you all think of my story.

I am thinking of writing an InoXGaara fiction next.. What do you think?  
I'm an Ino fan.. I hope you all can see that.

Well.. Toodles..


End file.
